Hokoshuka x Predator
by dollfie
Summary: Miku, one of the most wanted members of the vampire slaying Hokoshuka Association, finds herself at the mercy of a mysterious and secretive woman named Luka. Yuri, Luka x Miku. Miku POV. Running series updated frequently
1. Chapter 1

Hokoshuka x Predator Chapter 1 (Luka x Miku)

The music of bullets chased me down the shadowy streets.

_Damn, damn, damn – _the drumbeat in my head. I ducked into an alleyway. Flame blue strands in my eyes, my mouth.._. How could my cover have been blown so quickly? _

"Come back here, you! Come back here right now!"

"I'm going to bleed you!"

_ Don't stop, don't you dare stop.._. I commanded myself. But my impetuous curiosity dominated. I looked back.

Vampires. Definitely vampires. I ducked behind a stack of crates and pulled a GLock18. _3, 2, aim, fire._

Blood splatter on brick – my bullets bit their targets. But whats a few dozen shards of ammo to bloodsuckers? _Hell, I need backup! Where's the rest of Hokoshuka when you need them – _

The ground vibrated, the opposite side this time. _Footsteps._ _I'm being cornered…! _The reckless side of me took residence again. I leapt from behind the crates, spraying rounds in both directions.

_Damn you, Miku_. _You just made yourself a target._

I couldn't get down quickly enough. I was in their sights. _Clatter_. My weapon blew out of my hand. It wasn't the only thing that'd been blown.

Blood gushed from my sleeves, down my legs. Nausea. Sucking breaths. The ground under my eyes. I could hear their voices above me. _Want her alive… turn her in… eat her now…all to ourselves…_

_ Here ends Slayer Hatsune Miku… _I thought, strangely amused. The pain was so great I could have laughed. I know it sounds strange, but it was true_. _The vampires crowded around me like a pack of wolves. I was injured prey.

Until something…no, someone landed in a blur in front of my broken body.

_Who the hell_…_Did they just jump from the rooftop?_

A breeze fluttered my hair as the person floored the vampires with a roundhouse kick. I could hear their skulls crunch like boots on fresh snow.

I suppose I should have felt shocked, or grateful, or jealous that she had been able to defeat my enemies with a single attack while I hadn't. But I had lost too much blood to feel much of anything now.

The figure turned to face me. A woman. Her long pink hair seemed to defy gravity. Her baby doll dress and matching heels were a pristine white, despite the fact that they were stained with blood and brains from the skulls she had just crushed. But it was her eyes that I would remember forever. Serene and goddess blue, unlike the stormy color of mine.

"It's going to be alright…" I thought I heard her say, her voice not matching her lips as I slipped away.

I didn't know whether I'd wake up in heaven or hell. Little did I know I'd find something of both.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Hokoshuka x Predator Chapter 2

_Aagh…my head…_

_ My body feels like its dissolving…_

_ …wait…what am I lying on? A sheet?_

_ -where am I-_

My eyes snapped open, startled by the unfamiliar sensation of a bed. I was staring at a high, crown molded ceiling. Window light gushed in through sheer curtains above my head. The room reeked of a luxury and elegance. Unnerving. I took a deep breath as the memories came back. _I had been chased…I was shot… and …_

"Good morning, Miku."

I shot upright, ready to defend myself, but it was like there was a vortex of dizziness above my head. I collapsed back down onto the silky sheets. I only noticed now they were bloodstained where I had been. My eyes sought the speaker.

The voice belonged to a pink-haired woman wearing a blue lace-hemmed slip that brought out the frosty color of her eyes, sitting on a barstool in front of a vanity set on the opposite side of the room. _That woman who killed the vampires…_I didn't want to admit she'd saved my life. She stood and glided over to my bedside, kneeling by my head. Up close she was incredibly beautiful, but like the rest of the room, that beauty repulsed me. Like a person repulsed by a doll that seems too alive.

"I'm sorry. Did I wake you?" she said softly, concerned. "Don't get up. You lost a lot of blood."

I glared at her. "Why did you take me here? How did you know my – mm?"

She had just eaten a doughnut with strawberry icing. I could tell.

Because she was kissing me.

It only lasted a moment, a casual touch. But it left a vanilla taste on my tongue, like the base note of an expensive perfume.

"…my…name?" I finished my last question, unable to form an intelligent reply to what just happened.

She smiled, amused. "Everyone knows you name. You're Hatsune Miku, the most wanted vampire slayer of the infamous Hokoshoku gang." She recited dramatically.

My eyes widened. _If she tells anyone, I'm screwed. The police will devour me like fresh meat._

I narrowed my eyes, shaking my limp blue bangs out of my eyes. And began the speech I'd prepared in my head for a time like this. "It's the government's fault for making a blind peace treaty with bloodthirsty monsters. They like to think the war between humans and vampires ended but – "

" – but you don't." she finished. "You don't have to justify yourself. I won't tell."

"Why are you doing this?" I was automatically suspicious.

"Why?" She rested her elbows on the bed, resting her chin in her hands thoughtfully. "Because I saw a cute girl shot full of bulletholes, and I thought to myself, 'maybe I should save her'." She touched my nose playfully. "That's all."

I turned my head away from her touch, letting out a huffed breath. It was hard to believe this person had been bashing in skulls just yesterday.

"You'll have to stay at my place for a little while." She said, rising. "You're too weak." I heard rustling as she pulled a coat over her shoulders. "I have to go record today. I'm a singer." Clack, clack. She had put on heels. "Just stay in bed till I get back, alright?"

She walked toward the door. Then paused. "My name is Luka. Megurine Luka. Just in case one day you want to thank me properly for saving your life."

She put her hand on the doorknob. Then spoke again. "Please don't worry. I'll protect you." Click. She had left. Somehow the room felt a degree colder.

Here lies Slayer Hatsune Miku. Rebel turned invalid. I was still wounded prey, at the mercy of I woman I didn't completely trust. It wouldn't be long before the united human and vampire forces would be back on my trail.

_…don't worry. I'll protect you._

As the minutes passed by I wracked my mind for the last time someone had said that to me.


	3. Chapter 3

Hokoshuka x Predator Chapter 3

I woke up from a daze like I was coming up from water. The neon numbers on the digital clock showed half a day had passed.

_Something's different. _

My finger's strayed to my wounds. _Closed. _Virtually painless. I'd been injured in battle before. I'd watched my best friend die from wounds similar to what I'd sustained. The memory darkened my thoughts. _People don't heal this quickly…only – _I stopped myself before I could finish.

_God, what did she do to me? _

Even if I hadn't healed so quickly, I wasn't one to lay around. _There's no way I'm going to sit and wait for that woman to tell the police I'm here. _She had to have a reason, and the government would probably pay her handsomely for my capture. And what more would a budding young singer want than that? 'I'll protect you', my ass.

I stood, the cold tile making me dance from foot to bare foot. _Wait…_ I looked up to find myself staring at my own reflection in a full length mirror. I was wearing a too-big pink silk pajama top that reached maybe four inches above my knees. _**I**__ definitely didn't change into that…_ My old, bloodstained clothes were folded neatly on the floor.

I noticed a clean set of clothes lying out for me. I walked past them. I started pulling on my still-bloody shorts instead and quickly replaced the pajama top with my old leather jacket. I wouldn't be caught in Hokoshuka territory wearing pink.

I stumbled to the door, ignoring the dizziness behind my temples. _I'm not weak. I can handle it. _ I grasped the doorknob and started to turn it.

_Rattle. _Again. _Rattle. _Once more I tried but I couldn't turn it. _Locked. _

Fear stirred in my stomach. I dismissed it as hunger. _I need to get out of here. _I paced over to the vanity. In the mirror, my pupils were trembling. I looked down too quickly. _Why does this place have to have so many mirrors? _My fingers scuttled across the table and found a sturdy hairpin.

It looked like a simple lock. My usual cockiness assuaged my…what was it? Hunger. I quietly started work on it.

After half an hour, I was shaking. Like its owner, the lock was only deceptively innocent looking. The room was also a deceit.

With a government facility issue lock, there was only one thing it was designed to be.

_A prison._

_Something's very wrong here. _But I wasn't the most wanted vampire slayer in the country for no reason…was I?

I turned to the windows above the bed. They were the only other way out of the room. My adrenaline surged more than I liked. She had me like a butterfly on a card.

_Damn…these windows are the same as the door…_ Who was this Luka anyway? She saved my life only to trap me again._ Last resort time. _I was never one for subtlety anyways, and I wouldn't be paying the window replacement bills if I got out of here.

I wrapped my leg in the sheet for protection from the glass. I coiled and kicked, landing a solid blow to the window. _Two strikes…three…four…_

_Shatter._

The sound was like someone smashed a thousand wineglasses at once.

_Click. _The door behind me.

Fate chose this moment for Megurine Luka to come home.


	4. Chapter 4

Hokoshuka x Predator Chapter 4

"_Miku!"_

Voice was between my ears. _Don't look back. Don't you dare look back – _

I ducked under the window shards.

And jumped.

Shock traveled up my skeleton. I hit a balcony below me. Stumbled to my feet again. Vaulted over the balcony rail. Air whistled past my ears.My adrenaline kept me from realizing until too late…_I'm going to break something - _

The ground hit me hard. I rolled, trying to absorb the shock. _Can't waste time. _I stumbled to my feet. Wetness permeated my shirt. _Blood_. I glanced back at where I had just escaped from. The second floor of an expensive looking condo had a shattered window. No sign of Luka. _Thank God – aaagh! _A stabbing pain in my side.

I managed a stilted run. _I don't even know where I am. There's no way I can find the Hokoshuka Association headquarters from here…! _Wealthy neighborhoods weren't my territory – the richer the area, the closer you are to the capitol. And, if you were an outlaw, danger.

A shadowed street. I galloped toward it. I could hardly see where I was going, my vision like a crappy cell phone video. There was one building that was darker than the rest. _A deserted house? _It was so close. _I can make it, I can –_

"Stop where you are." The distorted voice of a security officer speaking into a through his motorcycle helmet. The voice I couldn't afford to hear. I gagged, a wave of nausea. _Can't let him see my face, I can't be recognized – _

"I said – " The officer seized my arm, whirling me around forcefully, "stop where you…" He seized my blue tangle of hair, yanking it back. "…you are Hatsune Miku!"

_No. No way. _I pulled away from him, but I crumpled. "Aagh!" Another wound burst open like a pipe, splattering the officer's white uniform in blood. I faintly heard him barking into his radio, crackling voices in reply. _There were only a few rules in the Hokoshuka Association. One is to never be captured._

Another officer materialized a meter away, using a transporter technology civilians never got their hands on. A female, wearing the same face-obscuring helmet. _Take her…I'll bring her to a detention center…immediately. _A clipped conversation above my head. The male officer delivered me into the arms of his colleague. I writhed futilely, but the woman was inhumanly strong.

A buzzing sound filled my ears as we transported. My vision returned. I expected to see the obsidian walls of the capitol detention center but…_Wait…we're just in another street…_

My head spun as simultaneously the woman slammed my back into a wall and ripped off her helmet.

To reveal a waterfall of rumpled pink hair.

I choked on my next breath. "Luka…" I growled hoarsely. "You're – "

"No. I'm not." Her voice was surprisingly low and even, its representation of anger. "I had to steal this uniform to save you, you moron."

"How – " _How did she do that so fast? _I realized that if I hadn't seen her when I looked behind me the first time… _she must have already been after me. _How could anyone run that fast?

"Can't you see? The search for you has intensified. You're in no condition to fight. Look what happened now."

"How dare you…talk to me like this." I gasped. "I'm not a child – "

"How many times do I have to save you for you to trust me?" Her lips formed the words right in my ear. I could hear her breathing. Hell, I could hear her heartbeat. It made mine stop. "I've…always admired you, Miku. I'm on your side. I can protect you, dammit."

The sincerity in her voice stripped me of my common sense. For a moment I forgot about the lock, the unnatural healing. And her eyes, and –

And who the hell was I kidding. _Gosh, what's happening to me?_


	5. Chapter 5

Hokoshuka x Predator Chapter 5

"So what were the locks all about?"

We were back in the sitting room of Luka's condo. I perched on a leather chair and she took one side of a loveseat opposite me, across a small coffee table. She looked down at my question. "I didn't know how you would react."

"Where did you get stuff like that anyway?"

She didn't meet my eyes. "I used to have connections. Its nothing." She dismissed it with a flutter of her fingers. "Once rumors got around that I sided with the rebels gainst the vampire/human peace treaty, I was expelled pretty quickly."

An acceptable alibi.

"I'm sorry if I frightened you."

"Its fine."

The clocked ticked twice. Terse.

"How did you heal me so quickly" Already it had happened again. I was worse for wear, but much better than dead.

Something flashed in Luka's eyes. She blinked it away quickly. Then leaned across the coffee table, resting on her elbows. "It's a secret." she teased.

I cocked my head, but didn't ask. _I shouldn't push it. I need to stay on her good side. _

I ran my fingers along the leather arm rest, then stood abruptly. Blood formed dark splotches on the stitching. "I'm getting blood on your furniture – " even though my wounds had closed some dripped off my clothing.

I jumped as I felt silky fingers around my wrists, rotating me to face the other way. I looked around at their owner. "What-"

The corners of her mouth turned up coyly as she tugged me backwards. Unable to see where I was going I tripped on a corner of the coffee table, sending me collapsing awkwardly onto her knees.

"…You can sit in my lap then." She laughed. She wrapped her arms around my waist, pulling me into her chest. Her temperature was high, pervading my body with warmth.

She rested her chin on my shoulder, cupid's-bow lips right by my ear. "I don't mind if you get blood on me." Her voice had dropped to a whisper. I swear she snuck a nibble in, but it could've been my imagination.

"H-hey!" I protested, pretending to be annoyed. I squirmed in her arms, but she held me tight.

Eventually I crawled out of her arms onto the left side of the loveseat. "What was that for?" I huffed, but was turning a red hue. It was impossible for her not to notice, but she kept a straight face for the sake of my dignity.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself." She said in an edge-of-laughter tone. "You're going to have to hide here until you make a full recovery." She quickly returned to business.

"How can we do that?" _It's not like I have a choice. I can't fight. _In essence I was still her prisoner.

"It's simple. You'll be my girlfriend."


	6. Chapter 6

Hokoshuka x Predator Chapter 6

_**(Sorry this chapter was late, I made it a little longer than usual to make up for it. )**_

"No need to be so shy,_ Mika._" hissed Luka, rifling through an expensive department store clothing rack.

I peeked through a couple of hanging dresses. "I don't think this is going to work." I whispered, peering left and right. Even with my new, not-very-creative identity of Mika Zatsune and black wig, this girlfriend plan still didn't seem like such a good idea.

_We'll change your name and you can wear a normal-colored wig," _she'd said. _And even if someone thinks you look similar, I'm famous. No one will even bring it up. _

"No one will recognize us," she said now, a little too loudly for my liking. Dark sunglasses hid her distinctive blue eyes.

I crept out from behind my hiding place. "How famous are you, exactly?" There were already several people in the store staring in our direction. It wasn't as if I kept track of celebrities in my vampire hunting days.

"…enough." She said. "Let's hurry. If you're going to be my girlfriend you have to look the part."

"How much money do you have…?" I said walking over to her side of the rack.

"…enough." She flashed me that little smile of hers.

I tripped over the leg of the rack. The entire thing rocked precariously as I crashed into Luka. We hit the ground.

Or rather, she hit the ground. I collapsed on her.

It took me to realize what I was lying on was wearing pink hair and a white lace cami…quite unlike the store's hardwood floor I was pressing Luka into.

I jumped up, falling backwards in my rush. Luka sat up, rearranging her long ponytail. She gave me a demure look. "I didn't think I'd have that much of an effect on you. I'm flattered." She stood, offering me a hand.

I was so flustered, I stood without taking it. "S-sorry…"

Luka wasn't flustered at all. She was back to rifling through clothes, ignoring the amused sales clerks that had just witnessed the scene. I turned to churn mindlessly through a pile of clearance underwear.

"Hey, Mika."

I turned to face her. "What – what the hell?!"

Luka presented a dress – impossibly short and ridiculously low cut – and to top it off, pink and ruffled as well. "This will look adorable on you, don't you think?"

I nearly vomited into the clearance underwear bin. "N-not at all!" I gagged.

"I'm buying it." She said gaily.

This woman was merciless.

Eventually we stumbled out into the main mall hallway, laden with expensive brand name bags filled with everything from formal dresses to pajamas. We collapsed in the food court. g

"I'll be right back." Luka sat me down at a table and disappeared around a corner. I lay my head down, fighting a wave of dizziness. Just as I was about to close my eyes…

_Hell no. _A familiar looming figure was approaching the table. Purple ponytail framing an angular face. _Gakupo…the head of Hokoshuka…_ He kept walking towards me. _I can't let him recognize me in this weakened state…_ seeing me out in public like this, alive, could make him think I'd betrayed Hokoshuka. He'd waste no time culling me from the gang.

_Or even killing me. _

His eyes met mine. A jolt of electricity. My heartbeat rose inside my temples. _Doki. Doki. _It took an almost physical strength to force my eyes to turn away. His bootsteps pounded, growing softer as he walked away. _That was…too close. _I put my head down again.

"Hey, wake up, sleepyhead." Luka had returned, holding a tall chocolate malt in one manicured hand. I looked up slowly. Luka sat across from me, placing the malt in the middle of the table.

"Only one?" I didn't have money to buy my own.

Luka thrust two straws into the malt in response.

I cast her a glare. But I wasn't going to complain about free chocolate. I sucked from one straw and she drank from the other, both of us leaning across the table to reach.

It wasn't long until people started glancing at us. There was a chorus of 'awww's at a nearbye table.

Luka sucked the last sip into her straw, then pressed her finger on the top to trap the liquid inside. She looked at me from under her eyelashes playfully. "Open up…"

I was about to remark about how weird it would be for her to feed me from her straw when a strange guy approached are table, googly eyed. "You're Megurine Luka, aren't you?"

She'd been recognized at last. And she'd have to explain me. I scrubbed chocolate off my lip.

_This is for real. _


	7. Chapter 7

Hokoshuka x Predator Chapter 7

**One week anniversary, yay xD School has started, so I'm going to be slowing down to one chapter every two days instead of everyday, more or less. Sorry bout that :/ **

"You're Megurine Luka, aren't you?"

Silence settled over the people at nearby tables like a cloud, their voices like the rustling of trees before a storm.

"Yes, I am." She replied, giving him a blinding smile.

"Oh my god, I _love _you – " the guy gushed, thrusting a scrap of paper and pen at her.

After that, the storm broke. It was like the paparazzi moved into the mall food court. A line quickly formed for autographs, cell phones raised in a symphony of picture taking. Luka seemed to drink it all in like rain, completely unphased.

I, on the other hand, ducked behind the nearest storm shelter – Luka. Everyone was so concentrated on her that I could hide from the frightening horde of people closing in us. _I'm a _criminal_…_I had a near pathological fear of cameras and public places. _This was such a stupid idea…!_

"And who's this?"

I raised my eyes just enough to see a strand of purple hair. Lips in a familiar hard line. _Had he recognized me? _

_Gakupo._

But Luka only saw another fan.

_I can't do this. _I pretended I didn't hear him, backing up; but Luka stopped me – her hand finding mine, giving it a squeeze.

The feeling was so natural I squeezed back, surprising myself. _I barely know her…but… _

"This is Zatsune Mika." Luka stated. I waited for her to say the next part, but she said nothing…except cast me a side glance from behind her sunglasses.

_She's going to make __**me**__ say it. _

_She really is merciless._

"I'm her girlfriend."

"What was that?" he demanded.

"I'm her girlfriend!"

The entire room quieted. And it was only me, hanging onto Luka's hand like a lifeline.

Because in a way, it was.


	8. Chapter 8

Hokoshuka x Predator Chapter 8

(Two weeks later)

Blinded by the shooting light of shutters, the only thing I could sense was Luka's hand wrapped around my elbow, guiding me through the paparazzi.

"Let's get out of here," she hissed above my ear. I could barely nod as she tugged me through the gossip magazine photographers.

I almost tripped on the curb as she shoved me onto the back seat of her motorcycle. She vaulted on in front of me, seizing the handlebars and revving the engines. The cameras could only follow so far. She drove off, spraying a rain puddle that reflected the camera flashes.

Unable to overcome the sense of inertia, I closed my eyes tight and constricted Luka's waist. Adrenaline tickled my stomach as she made a tight turn, the wind spitting in my face. _I can never get used to these things._

_ "_Where are we going!" I shouted over the machine.

"…away."

I kept my eyes closed.

After fifteen minutes we reached "away".

The watery pavement squeaked the tires a little as Luka parked. The heavy whispers of wet leaves would hide us from the crawling cameras – a park.

We dismounted the motorcycle. Water darkened Luka's hair to a black cherry hue. She grabbed my hand with gloved fingers. "Come on. We can wait here until they leave."

She led me through the grass, a pond and clearing ringed by dripping sakura rees. She released my hand softly, staring out into the lake. She sighed inaudibly.

I stared at her back.

"You know…" I summoned my voice.

She turned her head.

"…I never thanked you proper."

She twisted to face me. "What for?"

"…for saving me."

"Oh." She half smiled. "That was nothing, they would have killed you otherwise."

"I wasn't just talking about the first time."

She blinked. Rain dripped off her lashes down her chin.

"That time when I was almost captured. And now. From all those…" I twisted my hands in front of me.

She took a step toward me, slowly. I curious expression on her lips. "You don't have to thank me."

"I'm not done." I looked her in the eye. Luka stopped, as if she'd hit a wall. "Don't try to hide it. I know what happened."

I took a breath before the plunge. "Ever since we started 'dating' you've been bashed on the internet and your sales have dropped. The media has been eating you alive. I'm the worst thing that's ever happened to your career."

Luka stood silently, hair plastered to her cheeks and neck. She was a mess. But…

_Beautiful?_

She parted her lips but I silenced her with a finger. "So thank you."

The rain was so loud, but I know she'd heard. I stretched out a hand. Did people shake hands when you thanked them? I wouldn't know. It just seemed like the right thing to do.

Luka stepped through the invisible wall. She took my hand. But she didn't shake it.

She bent her head quietly.

Her lips were electrically warm on the back of my rain-chilled hand. A sickening mixture of restless guilt and tingling affection flooded my stomach, like orange juice and hot chocolate combined.

She was hardly a prince, kissing my hand. My fingers dripped.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, words hovering above my hand.

"Wh-What are you saying?" But I didn't pull my hand away. It was like a circuit between us. _I'm the one who should be apologizing to her._

She straightened, taking a step closer. Her toe tips touched mine. She wrapped a strand of my hair around her finger ponderously...it was scary, how she could render me motionless.

She leaned close, gravitating slowly toward me. I didn't dare move. Her lips hovered above mine. _She wouldn't…! _

Suddenly she pulled away, painting a smile on her face.

"What's wrong?" I managed.

She shook her head in dismissal. Then offered me a hand. "Let's get going, okay?"

I took it. _She's never acted like this before…_I was actually….worried about her. _What an odd feeling. _ I tried to push it away. _And just a moment ago…_

I brushed my lip with the back of my hand. _She almost - ? _

Salty water stained my hand. I knew it hadn't been rain.


End file.
